This program at University of California San Francisco, School of Medicine, will integrate Transfusion Medicine into teaching at all levels of medical education, and will provide for: 1) an integrated Transfusion Medicine Curriculum; 2) annual Transfusion Medicine teaching sessions for Chief Residents of various clinical disciplines; 3) continuing education programs for community pathologists, neonatologists, and other physicians; 4) Committees on Transfusion Medicine will continue to foster teaching and research on campus; 5) a new, concise, practical text on transfusion therapy.